L'appel du Daemon
by DeltaCheshire
Summary: OS Leiftan et Gardienne, merci de lire les avertissements en début de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !


OS sur un Leiftan/Gardienne, OOC mais j'étais inspirée.

Rated MA, Smut, OOC, SM.

SPOILER si vous n'avez pas fait tout les épisodes.

* * *

Enroulée dans ses draps de soies, Nejma commençait lentement à trouver le sommeil. Elle entendit néanmoins la porte s'ouvrir discrètement, et senti Leiftan se glisser sous les draps. En comparaison à son corps engourdit par la chaleur du lit, celui du garçon lui sembla glacial. Nejma plissa le nez.

\- Tu es gelé Leiftan. Bougonna-t-elle en se retournant dans les bras de son amant.

\- J'ai peut-être une solution pour arranger cela, répondit-il en souriant.

Le jeune homme enfoui son visage dans le cou de Nejma et commença à y apposer de légers baisers.

\- Hum… Leiftan. Nejma ne put retenir un gémissement sous les caresses de son amant.

La jeune femme enleva le haut de Leiftan, délicatement et commença, elle aussi, à apposer des baisers sur le torse nu de ce dernier. Mais une pensée lui revint à l'esprit et elle se stoppa soudainement. La jeune femme se redressa doucement.

\- Il y a un problème Nejma ? demande Leiftan l'air sérieusement inquiet, se redressant à son tour, il se retrouvèrent ainsi assis l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Leiftan, je vais te poser une question. Je te demande d'y répondre honnêtement… Commença la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr Nejma, tu sais que-

\- Justement. Le coupa Nejma. Justement je sais. Je te demande de bien réfléchir à ta réponse, Leiftan. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te perdre. Je ne peux pas te perdre, mais ta réponse sera déterminante alors… Je te demande de bien réfléchir avant de me répondre.

\- Nejma tu commences réellement à me faire peur. Posa moi cette question. Lui répondit le garçon, le visage fermé.

Nejma plongea sont regard violine dans les yeux émeraudes de son amant. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et tout en prononçant chaque mot, elle maintint son regard.

\- Leiftan, est ce que tu m'as déjà _sciemment _menti ?

Maintenant son regard elle vit que Leiftan tentait de garder bonne figure, mais il semblait hésiter. Après plusieurs minutes, il soupira.

\- Oui. Le lorialet fuyait le regard de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci sembla soulagée, elle enlaça le garçon en plaçant ses deux bras autour de son coup.

\- Merci… soufflât elle dans ses cheveux blonds. Par pitié, ne fait plus ça. Ne me mens plus, je préfère mille fois que tu m'avoue ne pas vouloir me parler de quelque chose plutôt que tu me mentes… Je comprends tes raisons mais si je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me repérer, si je ne peux pas compter sur toi…

\- Nejma… Il voulut passer une main dans ses cheveux mais la demoiselle se recula.

\- Et s'il te plait… Je vois bien que tu te dis qu'il reste une chance pour toi de me dire que si tu me mentais c'était pour la garde… mais ce n'est pas de cela que je parle.

Elle croisa le regarde de Leiftan, qui était impassible. Elle se demandait s'il avait compris. Une lueur d'angoisse passa dans le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Leiftan, à quel point est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda Nejma, tremblante.

\- Nejma… Je ne comprends pas ton comportement… Ai-je vraiment besoin de te rappeler que tu es tout pour moi… J'ai la conviction que tu es mon âme sœur.

\- Et moi celle que tu es la mienne, Leiftan. Sans aucun doute. Mais… comment puis-je avoir la certitude que tu ne me feras rien avec ce que je sais.

Leiftan se figea. Elle semblait avoir confirmé ses doutes. Un silence pesant envahis la pièce, l'air devint lourd, les temps semblaient s'être suspendu. Nejma n'osa pas bouger, elle n'osait presque plus respirer, elle avait soudainement la peur irrationnelle qu'au moindre mouvement de sa part, la situation exploserait.

Leiftan s'avança alors lentement vers la jeune femme qui recula, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit bloqué par le mur situé en haut de son lit. Leiftan avança encore, jusqu'à surplomber la jeune femme et encadrer sa tête de ses deux bras musclés.

Nejma prit une grande inspiration, elle se figea à son tour, sentant une aura menaçante émaner de son amant. Une lueur d'angoisse passa une nouvelle fois dans le regard de la jeune femme. Elle déglutie bruyamment. Leiftan eu un sourire inhabituellement carnassier. Il se pencha doucement vers le cou de la jeune femme et chuchota.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu sais ?

Sa voix était douce et sèche à la fois, elle fit frissonner Nejma, cette dernière balbutia tant bien que mal une réponse, Leiftan toujours planté contre son cou.

\- Je… Je sais pour Ashkor. Pour… Je sais pour… Je sais que tu… Nejma avait perdu toute la confiance qu'elle avait en elle, elle était tiraillé entre la peur et l'émergence en elle d'un sentiment nouveau dû à la fissure se formant sur le masque de Leiftan.

Leiftan se recula et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans le regard violine de son amante. Son regard était si intense que la jeune femme frissonna. Lui d'ordinaire si doux avait un regard si sévère. Si froid.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, Nejma. Le ton de sa voix était monocorde, mais son regard était toujours aussi intense.

\- Je veux te voir.

Leiftan sembla déstabilisé un court instant, puis il soupira. La demande de sa compagne le désarçonna totalement et le fit sortir de sa froideur. Il posa son front contre celui de Nejma.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- Je veux te voir, Leiftan.

Ce dernier soupira une nouvelle fois avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et de descendre du lit, il détourna le regard et Nejma eu à peine le temps de battre des paupières qu'elle vit apparaitre deux magnifiques paires d'ailes autour de Leiftan. Et trois paires de cornes autour de son visage. Elle resta un moment interdit. Puis elle croisa le regard de Leiftan. Elle maintint son regard et elle se leva à sa rencontre.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur le torse du Daemon, et se perdit un instant dans ce regard si sombre. Elle passa une main dans son dos, à la naissance de ses ailes et remonta lentement contre l'une d'elle, elle était si douce. « magnifique… » souffla t elle tout bas. Elle senti la main de Leiftan encadrer son menton et relever délicatement sa tête vers lui.

\- Ma question est toujours la même. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant, Nejma ?

Sans y réfléchir une seconde de plus, Nejma se mis sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Leiftan passionnément. Elle colla son corps contre le sien, et lui, encercla ses bras autour d'elle et resserra son étreinte. « Nejma… »

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je compte faire, chuchota-t-elle dans son cou. Et à dire vrai, je m'en fiche éperdument de ce que je devrais faire. Tant que je suis avec toi, plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

Elle commença à embrasser le cou de Leiftan, puis à le mordre, elle l'entendit gémir, elle senti ses doigts se crisper sur ses hanches à mesure qu'elle descendait sa propre main le long de ses reins. Elle planta ses ongles au creux des reins du jeune homme et chuchota, les lèvres contre sa joue :

\- Leiftan, j'ai envie de toi.

\- Nejma… tu…

\- Oui, j'ai envie de toi, tout de suite, je veux le vrai toi.

Leiftan lâcha un grognement, et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Nejma. Il la souleva d'un bras et l'allongea sur le lit, ses ailes légèrement rétractés dans son dos. Le seul regard qu'il posait sur elle lui arrache un gémissement. Sous l'effet de ce son, Leiftan l'embrassa fougueusement, laissant jouer sa langue contre celle de son amante. Cette dernière cambra le dos, et écartant ses jambes, laissant à Leiftan l'occasion de se rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

Il fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes et déshabilla la jeune femme à son tour. Embrassant son bas ventre, il descendit de plus en plus bas, jusqu'au point de non retour. Nejma se cambra une nouvelle fois et passa une main derrière la tête de son amant, empoignant ses cheveux avec force. Ce dernier gémis contre son intimité et serra sa main contre son bassin.

\- Leiftan… Je te veux en moi.

Leiftan releva aussitôt la tête et se fondit en elle tout en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Les doux mouvements de vas et viens rendait Nejma folle, mais elle sentait que Leiftan se retenais. Elle sentait quelque chose de sauvage en lui qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant, quelque chose de terriblement excitant.

Tandis qu'il embrassait son cou, elle passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Mords-moi.

A l'instant où Leiftan mordit la jeune femme, elle fit une pression contre la tête de son amant pour qu'il la morde plus fort.

\- Fais moi mal.

Leiftan redressa sa tête cherchant le regard de sa belle amante. Quand il croisa un regard engourdi par le désir, et presque suppliant, il frissonna.

\- Nejma, est ce que tu es sûre ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme encercla les fesses de Leiftan de ses jambes et tout en se cambrant, elle tira fortement ses jambes vers elle pour qu'il s'enfonce encore plus profondément en elle. Cette action arracha un gémissement aux deux amants. Reprenant ses esprit, Leiftan passa une main dans les cheveux de Nejma et tout en tirant sa tête en arrière, il mordit violemment la base du long muscle se trouvant à la jointure de l'épaule et du cou de la jeune femme.

Elle lacha un cri et sous cette plaisante douleur elle contracta ses muscles périnéaux, ce qui arracha un long gémissement à Leiftan. Ce dernier plaqua les bras de la jeune femme au dessus de sa tête et la regarda avec intensité, le souffle de plus en plus court.

\- Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de toi, chuchota-t-il, haletant. Elle me plait énormément, si tu savais comme cela m'excite.

\- Et je ne connaissais pas non plus cette facette de toi, Leiftan. Ce que je ressens en toi m'excite à un point que tu ne saurais imaginer.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, lachât-il en arrachant un soupir à sa compagne. Je te demande juste de m'arrêter si je vais trop loin, dit il en embrassant son front.

\- Alors je te demande la même chose… Mais fais moi confiance.

Elle embrassa son amant en posant sa main à la naissance de l'une de ses cornes, et tout en l'enserrant dans sa main elle donna un violent coup de reins à Leiftan qui répondit immédiatement par le même geste. Tout en se laissant aller à la chaleur et au plaisir de ces vas et viens qui devenaient de plus en plus intense, elle remonta délicatement sa main jusqu'au sommet de la corne de Leiftan.

\- Méfit toi, elles sont très coupantes. Lâchât il entre deux soupirs

Nejma le regarda dans les yeux, et se mit à sourire vicieusement, elle plaça la point de la corne au milieu extérieur de son avant bras et descendit lentement son bras en appuyant de plus en plus contre la pointe. Quand elle la senti s'enfoncer dans sa peau elle ne pu retenir un long gémissement, et une nouvelle contraction de ses muscles fit perdre pied un Leiftan qui lui mordit férocement le cou. Prise d'un élan de passion, elle attrapa violemment les cheveux de Leiftan pour tirer sa tête en arrière et le morde à son tour.

Elle le mordit avec tant de violence qu'il crispa ses mains sur les draps et ne pu retenir un léger cri. Le jeune homme attrapa le bras ensanglanté de Nejma et se mit à lécher le sang coulant de sa coupure. Elle perdait pied, enfonçant ses ongles dans le torse de Leiftan. Du sang coulant le long de son cou il embrassa son amante, qui frémit et chuchota contre ses lèvres.

\- J'ai envie de gouter au tient.

Leiftan frissonna à cette requête et s'entailla le bras contre sa propre corne. Plusieurs gouttes tombèrent sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui rit doucement tout en passant une main sur son ventre et en la mettant à sa bouche. Elle attrapa vivement le bras de Leiftan et le porta à sa bouche, goutant son sang, léchant sa blessure.

\- Tu me rends complétement fou Nejma. Soupira Leiftan

Elle se mit à rire doucement, du sang sur les joues, elle planta ses ongles dans la nuque de Leiftan et chuchota à son oreille :

\- Fais moi jouir.

Sous ces mots, le Daemon se laissa aller à ses pulsions et, tout en se retirant intima à Nejma de se retourner. Il plaqua ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête et entra en elle brutalement. Lui donnant des coup de reins de plus en plus violent.

La jeune femme gémit et les mots lui échappèrent de la bouche :

\- Plus fort… Leiftan… Je veux que tu te laisses aller…

Le garçon gémit et lâcha les bras de son amante, il passa une main contre son intimité et se maintint avec l'autre ses ailes les couvrant tout les deux.

Plus il était rapide et violent, plus la jeune femme gémissait, elle semblait toujours en vouloir plus. Ces coups de reins brutaux mêlés aux caresses qu'il lui prodiguais eurent assez rapidement raison de la jeune femme qui se raidit dans un cri d'extase, provoquant l'exacte même sensation chez son amant.


End file.
